


A Little Love Feeds The Soul

by poTAYto416



Category: Holy Trinity - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poTAYto416/pseuds/poTAYto416
Summary: Based on a thing that happened to my gay ass, this is how I wish it played out





	

"Ugh, Farto, hurry the fuck up in there, we're going for Chinese, not to visit the god damn Queen of Sheba." A very impatient Mamrie Hart said, pounding on my bathroom door.

"I know, but who's to say we won't go do something afterwards?" I asked while spritzing myself with my favorite cologne I'd dubbed "eau de smexy Harto".

"Me. I'm to say." Grace shot back. "I'm a fucking hot mess."

"Shut the fuck up, Smellbig, you're a god damned goddess."

A scoff from Grace. "Goddess of what, over-sized sweatshirts and hair that hasn't been washed in two days?"

The soft sound of Mamrie slapping Grace's arm in disapproval and a noise of pain entered my bathroom. "They didn't teach you two shit in couples counseling, did they?" I teased with a sly grin.

"Shut up." They said in unison as if proving my point. It was true, Mace was just an illusion the Trinity fandom had came up with. Well, maybe not entirely: Grace and Mamrie were particularly well-versed advocates for the Mace campaign. But, dating or not, which they were most definitely not as far as I was concerned, the two of them argued worse than any old married couple I knew.

I emerged from the bathroom, the stupid grin still plastered wide across my face. I did a 360 and raised an eyebrow at them curiously. "Well?" I asked hopefully. "How do I look?"

"Ooh, daaaaaaamn, Hannah Hart's eyeliner game is stroooooong tonight, lady-lovers better be on the lookout." Grace teased with a laugh.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Oh, hah hah, very funny."

"Seriously, Hannah, anyone in this entire world would want to bone you immediately if they saw you. Hell, I do, and I don't even swing that way." Mamrie agreed, making me blush furiously.

"I just don't understand why you feel the need to get all dolled up, we're going two blocks away." Grace persisted, subconsciously tugging at her hoodie strings.

"Smelly, you look fine; come on, let's go, I'm fucking starving!!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked into the Chinese place about ten minutes later, after Grace finally caved about her appearance and bummed a sort-of-nice t-shirt off of me. We headed straight for our usual table and sit. Looking down at the menu, I noticed a pair of black shoes out of the corner of my eye. "I think I'll have my usual, Ming, how about you guys?" I asked, looking up at Grace and Mamrie. 

But they weren't looking at the menu: Grace glanced between me and Ming while Mamrie cleared her throat and mumbled "Um..Hannah?"

"What?" I asked, furrowing my brows before Grace's urgent look finally got me to look up at Ming...only to find that it wasn't Ming; rather than the tall, older, dark-haired Mandarin woman who was usually our waitress, a smaller, more shy looking girl with short brown hair with gorgeous brown eyes stood beside me, pen and pad in hand.

"I'm, um...I'm sorry, but Ming's out today, she wasn't feeling too well. I'm Ingrid, I'll be taking care of you today." The girl, Ingrid, said, smiling shyly at us.

I hadn't realized I had been staring until Grace kicked me under the table. "I'll, uh, just have a salad and a Long Island iced tea, please." Mamrie said.

"And I will taaaaaaaake the orange chicken, please and thank you. With a water." Grace said with a smile before kicking me under the table again. Shit.

"U-uuh....umm...I-I'll....I-I'll have..." Fuck, I'd seen this girl for literally a minute and a half and she was already making me lose my cool. "Chicken marsala, please."

"And to drink?" 

I was already back to my open-mouthed staring so Grace answered for me. "Bloody Mary. She'll have a Bloody Mary."

Ingrid nodded gently, shooting me a small, shy smile before heading off to fill our orders.

"Jesus Christ, Farto, I haven't seen you act that star-struck since you re-created your meeting of Karen Gillian with me!" Mamrie said.

"Gillan." Grace corrected, smirking at me. "But, seriously, Hannah, you really have it bad for this girl, and you've barely spoken to her."

"I know, I know! I'm pathetic." I said, throwing my head down on the table with a groan. "She's just so...I don't know."

"So ask her out!!" Mamrie said, looking at me like the answer weren't completely obvious and I hadn't thought of it already.

"But how do I know if she's even into girls?!" I asked sort of mumbled since my head was down.

"Here's what you do; you come back tomorrow and, when she comes to ask what you'll have, you say: 'Chicken Marsala, a water, and a date.'

"And just pray to God she doesn't bring you an actual date." Mamrie said with a grin before quickly shutting up: Ingrid was back.

"Alright, we have a Long Island iced tea for you, a water for you, and a Bloody Mary for the mute one. I brought you a water, too, you look like you're getting sick, your look pale and you're a bit flushed." Ingrid said with a small, almost teasing smile before turning her attention to the whole table. "Your food will be out in just a moment." She said before turning and heading in the direction she'd came from.

"Thank you." Grace and Mamrie said at the same time, and I did as well, only you probably couldn't tell because I said it so softly.

"She fucking knows. She called you out on it, dude." Mamrie said with a cheeky grin. "Just ask her the fuck out already!"

"I think you should be kind of cool about it." Grace said, sipping at her water. "Leave her a tip and your number."

"When did you become the expert on fucking dating advice, Smelly?"

"Since just now, so shut the fuck up." 

"Hey, hey, do we need to go back to couples counseling?"

"Shut your damn mouth, Hannah Hart." Mamrie said as Ingrid came over with a tray.

"Alright, let's all pray I don't dump this all over myself or any of you, alright? I'd hate to make a bad first impression."

"Wait, I think I'd like something else as well." Wait. Did I just say that?

Ingrid stopped in her tracks and turned to me, brows slightly furrowed. "Yes?"

I cleared my throat and looked her in the eye. "I'd like a glass of water and a date."

"Fuck yeah, nailed it!" Grace whispered, pumping her arm victoriously.

Ingrid flushed softly, making her gorgeous ivory skin even more beautiful. "I-I...I'd like that."

"Great. I'll leave you my number."

Ingrid nodded and turned on her heel, heading quickly back into the kitchen.

"Damn, Hannah, I didn't think you could do it." Mamrie teased.

"Well, you know, who wouldn't want to have a Mary time with this thing?" I asked, holding up my Bloody Mary and waggling my eyebrows as Grace and Mamrie groaned simultaneously.

"Plus, she already brought you a water, dumbass." Mamrie teased, and my head went for my hands again.


End file.
